Notes
by Super Reader
Summary: A glimpse into the note passing of two teenagers. A Rob/Rae fanfiction. Happy Birthday, Symone!


A/N: This is a very late birthday present for a good friend of mine, December'sRose. Happy Late Birthday, Symone! I'm sorry it took so long. And I hope you like it.

This is a Rob/Rae story, which I really hope is less cliche then my last one. And yes, it's an AU, which is why Raven is now Raven Roth and Robin is Richard Grayson.

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. To due with Teen Titans of course.

* * *

Monday 

'Yo

…**Why are you talking to me?**

I'm bored. And everyone else is talking to someone.

**Well, beat it Grayson, I'm actually listening to the teacher.**

Yeah right.

**I am. **

I believe you….

**It's amazing how you can put your sarcasm into writing.**

Why thank you, :)

**Good-bye, Richard.**

Party pooper.

Tuesday

I've figured out why Mr. Fargo is so weird.

**Talking to me again? You must be bored.**

Yes I am. Who the hell cares about advanced physics?

**You're the one who took the elective.**

Only because it was between this or algebra.

**Point taken.**

So, do you want to hear why Mr. Fargo is so weird?

**Do I ****want**** to…?**

Argh. Will you shut up long enough for me to tell you?

**Probably. **

His dad was Darth Vader.

…**Oh for Pete's Sake, Grayson. Is this what goes on in your head?**

You call me Grayson when you're annoyed.

**Goodbye, **_**Grayson.**_

Touché

Wednesday

Quick! Send me a note! Anything!

**You're an idiot.**

Awww, I love you too. Thanks.

**Why do you suddenly need me to do anything?**

I always need you!

**Not since 7****th**** grade, Mr. Subject-Changer.**

Yeah, well. I'm trying to get Kori jealous.

**Kori. As in Kori Anders?**

Yup. She's really hot.

**She's too nice for you. **

That's not nice!

**..Well it's true, Mr. School 'Bad-Boy'.**

Why is it that I seem to have multiple last names today?

**Because they all suit you? Now shut up. This is interesting. **

Thursday

You blew me off yesterday.

**Did I?**

You said Mr. Fargo was being interesting. He was talking about moles.

**Which is…interesting.**

Um, sure. If you're like a dermatologist. Then I suppose it's the most exciting thing in your day. Removing moles is fun!

**Weirdo. **

Freaky girl who finds moles interesting.

Friday

Sooo…

**Now what?**

Still find moles interesting?

**Idiot.**

Monday

**I heard that you and Kori went out on Saturday.**

Le Gasp! You started a note? Call the National Enquirer! No! Call the CIA! She's a clone forced to break into Jump City High School!

…**and you wonder why I don't talk to you.**

No I don't. I know exactly why you don't talk to me. You tell me repeatedly every time we meet.

And yes, you heard right. Kori and I had a very nice time. :)

**I hate smileys. They seem to imply something. **

Maybe they do. ;)

**Ugh. Goodbye, Richard. **

Hey, you were the one that started this. Don't make it seem like I'm bothering you.

**You always bother me. **

Ouch.

Tuesday

Oh. My. God.

**What?**

Oh. My. God.

**What?**

Oh. My. GOD!

**Fine. Don't tell me.**

Was that YOU I saw with a GUY last night?

**I always knew you were a gossipy girl at heart. **

Ignoring that. Was it??

**God, Grayson. Is it any of your business?**

That means yes! Who was it? When did you start dating?

**How does that mean yes??**

Raven Roth is now unavailable. I've gotta tell everyone!

**Why would you do that?!**

I love it when you get angry.

**Idiot.**

I'm going to ignore that.

Wednesday

**Thank you VERY much, Richard. **

You're welcome.

**That was sarcasm, you ignoramus.**

Ooh…new nickname. Can I safely assume that you're angry with me?

**Brilliant, Mr. I-get-a-C-Average.**

And a new last name? You must be super angry.

**Bingo.**

'Was his name-o!' But seriously, why are you angry?

**You told the ****whole**** school that I'm secretly dating someone. **

No I didn't! I just told Kori! And Victor. And Garfield.

**Which is basically the same as telling the whole school. So thank you. I have gotten three date proposals, four squealing girls asking if he's hot and one 'I am going to kill him.' I don't know which one to be annoyed at most. **

That's weird. You'd think the news that you're unavailable would make people back off.

**No, Richard. That's not how the teenage mind works. This makes people think I'm 'hot' or something. I really hate you. **

Well I wouldn't say that you aren't hot.

…**.**

Besides, all I did was inform select members of our school that our resident Goth is unavailable.

**I am NOT dating anyone! It was ONE date. **

So it was you on Monday night?

**Argh!**

Thursday

Have you cooled down yet?

**No. **

Ok.

Friday

Now?

Guess not.

Monday

**You and Kori went on a date again. **

Why, yes. Yes we did. And it is so good to talk to you again. :)

**I haven't forgiven you yet. I got a proclamation of love this morning. **

! From WHO?

**Malchior Drakkon**

I never liked that guy.

**Hmm…**

He's way too creepy looking. White hair and old-fashioned clothes are not in style, and they never will be.

**That's not very nice. **

You're the one who called me 'Mr. Resident Bad-Boy'.

**You are. But people have called me weird looking before. And it isn't the nicest feeling in the world. **

Who?!

**Again with the demanding. You need to realize that you can't get everything you want all the time. **

WHO?!

**Teacher's looking. **

Tuesday

**I've never gotten detention before…**

Really? No wonder Ms. Cruncher didn't treat you like a criminal.

**Judging from her treatment of you, you get thrown in detention a lot.**

Yep.

**Wait…Cruncher?**

She's always cracking her knuckles.

**Then wouldn't she be Ms. Cracker?**

Cracker doesn't sound nearly as scary. It just makes me hungry.

**If you say so…**

Wednesday

Heeeey Raven!

**What now? Contrary to popular belief, Miss Scrattern is actually a good teacher. **

Please, no one with the name 'Scrattern' will be good at anything.

**..How does that have anything to do with anything???**

I don't know.

**Why are you bugging me today anyway?**

A little birdie told me that you've got a date tonight. With Malchior.

**Your 'birdie' must have slammed into a tree and gotten a concussion. **

Always the charmer, Raven.

Thursday

I still can't believe it.

**What? That you made it out of kindergarten or that you can walk and talk at the same time?**

Ha, ha. Very funny, Roth.

**Oooh…someone's in a bad mood. **

I can't believe that you're dating that freak.

**He's not a freak. He's much nicer than you. And he doesn't think that Edgar Allan Poe is a brand of table cleaner. **

Hey! That was ONE time! And I was 13.

**Once an idiot, always one. **

Oh, shut up. I can't talk to you right now.

**Fine by me. **

Friday

I waved to you last night.

**Right. How convenient that you managed to be at the exact same movie theater, at the exact same time as we were. **

It's a small world.

**Uh huh…**

Anyway. You didn't wave back.

**I was busy.**

You were staring at his nose.

**I was not!**

I don't blame you. It is kind of dragonish.

**I was admiring his…skin.**

Why would you do that? Looking for pimples?

**You are gross and excruciatingly annoying. **

That's what Roy says.

Monday

**Congratulations, Richard. **

For what?

**For getting a girlfriend who actually has something in her head. I'm proud of you. **

As easy as it is to be offended by that, I'll accept your congratulations with grace. Because that's what nice people do.

**Just know one thing, Grayson. Kori is one of my almost-friends. And she is the nicest person anyone ever met. And if you hurt her in any way, I ****will**** hurt you so hard that you will feel it. **

…Don't you mean, 'hurt you so hard that your grandchildren will feel it' or something?

**No. I'd hurt you so bad that I wouldn't wish it on anyone but you. **

Oh.

**Just keep that in mind. **

Somehow, I don't think I'll be able to forget it.

Tuesday

Hey. I just had a great idea!

**Uh oh. **

No, this one is good.

**Right…**

You have Malchior and I have Kori. Why don't we double date?

**Double date?**

Yeah.

**As in, go out together with our significant others? **

Uh huh.

**As in, having to see you outside school walls?**

….Oh just forget it.

**Sure. **

…Really? You want to?

**I'll ask Malchior.**

Awesome!

Wednesday

**He says that it could be fun. **

Cool! So, Saturday?

**Sure. At the movies. I want to see the new James Bond. **

Really, Raven? You?

**Shut up.**

Thursday

Can I borrow your notes?

**Why?**

Because I don't have any.

**Idiot. Instead of bugging me with notes, you might want to take a few that will actually help you in the future.**

Who knows? Maybe these conversations will help us in the future.

**Right…and I'm a super-powered Goth who only wears leotards and cloaks.**

I like the mental image.

**Ugh.**

Friday

You never lent me the notes.

**You were too busy being a teenage boy.**

If I don't get those notes, I can't finish my homework, which means I won't be able to go to the movie.

**There is such a thing called a 'textbook'. **

Please…I lost that back in October.

…**How did you get out of 3****rd**** grade?**

My mom asks the same question. So can I have the notes?

**I'll give them to you after class. **

Thanks!

Monday

That was horrible.

**As much as I hate agreeing with you, I agree with you.**

We are never doing that again. Ever.

**I still can't believe Kori forced us into the Bolt movie. I could have gone my whole life without seeing that. I hate Disney.**

Oh, come on. Nobody hates Disney.

**I hate Disney.**

Right….

Tuesday

Raven? I heard what happened.

**Yeah, you and everyone else.**

If it makes you feel any better, I'm pretty sure some of the kids in senior year haven't heard about it yet.

**Thanks ****so**** much, Grayson. That just makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.**

I really am sorry. He was a jerk.

**Just go away. I really don't want to talk to you right now.**

Wednesday

**Thanks, Richard.**

For what?

**I saw you punch Malchior in front of the school yesterday.**

That wasn't me!

**Really? So it was another guy with spiky black hair?**

You're being sarcastic again. You are feeling better!

**Well, it was kind of satisfying to see Malchior in Algebra with a huge, red nose. **

I think we should call him Rudolph. :)

…**I still don't like smileys. **

Sorry.

By the way…what did Malchior do to you anyway? All I saw was you slapping him in the face. Rumors can't always be trusted.

**I saw him making out with Heather DeMont. **

The slut?? Can I punch him again?

**Didn't your parents ever teach you that fighting is wrong?**

**But if you want to, go ahead.**

…Hey Raven?

**What?**

Do you want to go see the James Bond movie with me tonight? For old time's sake?

**What about Kori?**

No! Not like that! Just as friends!!

**Judging from your multitude of exclamation marks, it leads me to believe that you're flustered. **

**But yeah. I'd like that. For old time's sake. **

Cool. Meet you at the mall at 5.

Thursday

I had fun last night.

**Me too?**

What? You didn't have fun?

**You paid for my movie tickets….and my popcorn…. **

**It was weird. **

Well sor-ry. I'll never pay for you again.

**It just made me feel uncomfortable. **

You used to pay for me all the time!

**In 7****th**** grade, it doesn't mean anything. **

…

…**You didn't think I did all that stuff because I liked you, did you?**

No! I never thought that!

**Your face is red…**

And Mr. Fargo is being awesome!

Bye.

…**I think your brain exploded. **

Friday

**Is Mr. Fargo still 'awesome'?**

Shut up!

**Bad mood, much?**

I'm not talking to you!

**You sound like a four-year old. **

: P

…**Real mature. **

Monday

**I can't believe how stupid this is….I'm the one trying to get you to talk. The world has come to an end. **

I'm talking, aren't I?

…**You want to get technical about that?**

Know-it-all.

**Punk.**

Goth.

**Oh God, are we really going back to this?**

Yes.

**What is your problem?**

Nothing. Go away.

**God. No need to tell me twice. **

Tuesday

Wednesday

Thursday

**Hey, Richard. **

…We haven't talked for two days. I thought you'd be happy to get rid of me.

**Garfield told me what happened. **

Garfield told you?! Since when you guys ever acknowledge each other??

**We've seen each other around. **

**Anyway, why didn't you tell me that Kori dumped you?**

It's not exactly the subject I want to talk about!

**Well, if you ever do feel like talking…**

YOU are comforting ME? We've officially entered a weirdo backwards world. Do you think I'm no longer cool? Maybe I'm a neo-maxi-zoom-dweebie! Which makes you a Prom Queen!

**Oh my god, Grayson. I'm trying to help you! But every time I try you just make some sort of backwards world/Raven clone comment! **

**I am not talking to you anymore. **

Wait….I'm sorr-

Thursday After School (Detention)

So….detention again….

**Oh, go away! I really don't want to talk to you. Not only do you make me madder than a barrel of chainsaws, but you also go me in detention. Again. Do you have any idea what my father will do to me?**

….I suppose this is a bad time to mention that I'm really bored?

I guess so…

Friday

It's Friday.

**Wonderful, Richard. You know the days of the week. **

I'm getting some serious déjà vu, here. I thought the past month and a half of note passing had gotten us past the insults.

**That was before you became a jerk. How familiar. **

Oh.

**Yeah. This whole situation is very familiar, isn't it birdbrain?**

I am sorry for all that. You know I am.

**Save it. You hurt me, idiot.**

Monday

I've been thinking about what you said all weekend. And I've come to a conclusion.

_**Huh?**_

I've decided that we can't keep doing this. We need closure, Raven.

_**What?**_

What happened in 8th grade….I have never forgiven myself for that. I never meant to do that to you. I could say that it was a huge misunderstanding. But it was more than that. I was so caught up in the popular crowd. It's the most cliché friends-turning-enemies in the book. I didn't mean to do that to you. Well, at the time I did, but now, I'd do anything to take it back.

_**Wait…**_

That night that I completely made fun of you behind your back…I'd do anything to take it back.

I just want us to be friends again. We were friends since we were 6. And you were always a better friend than anyone in the popular crowd.

_**Really?**_

Yeah, so I want you to know….Raven?

_**Umm…no. Raven's out sick today. **_

Terra!?

_**So is this why you and Roth stopped being friends?**_

!

I am going to go kill myself now.

_**Have fun!**_

Tuesday

**Richard?**

Uh oh.

**Would you mind explaining to me, how the story of you stepping all over my feelings and ruining an 8-year friendship is now all over the school.**

There is a VERY good explanation for it….

**I'm waiting.**

Um….uhh….The school is psychic!

**You are the world's biggest idiot. I'm gone for ONE day, and you completely ruin my reputation. **

How so?

**There are random people coming up to me in the halls. They are either sympathetic, or snickering behind their hands. I swear that our school has some of the biggest jerks ever. **

I'm sorry. It slipped out.

**Oh, so they weren't psychic?**

…Did you actually believe that? 'Cause if you did, then I never said anything.

**Of course I did, Richard. I also believe in yellow dwarves and pink, child-eating marshmallows. **

Sarcastic…got it.

**Yeah. **

Wednesday

The Spring Fling is coming up…

**Yup. A stupid dance with bad music and terrible food. **

Uhhh…yeah. That's exactly what I thought.

**Right…**

Sooo….you got a date? Not that I care.

**I've gotten a few offers.**

From WHO!? I want names, ages and social security numbers!

**God! You are SUCH an older brother!**

I am NOT!

**No, you're right. You're way too immature. **

Touché.

Thursday

Raven, I have a question for you.

**What?**

It's been bugging me for awhile…

**Yeah?**

I've wanted to ask you for a long time.

And all the Spring Fling stuff made me remember to tell you.

**You aren't asking me to…**

When did people come up with the idea for Prom?

…**.**

Do you know?

**You are such an idiot!**

Why? What did I do?!

C'mon! Why are you mad?

Friday

The Spring Fling is in a week…

**Uh huh. What's with all this interest in a stupid dance all of a sudden?**

Nothing! I just wondered if you had a date yet.

**What's with all the interest in my dating choices?**

Nothing!

**Right…**

I don't have a date either.

**Really? That's weird. I could have sworn that any girl in school would go with you. I never understood the appeal a resident bad boy gives off. **

..And bad boy makes a sudden reappearance.

**You really want to go to the dance, don't you?**

No I don't! It's stupid.

**Tell you what. Since you're so into going, how about we make a deal?**

I like deals…

**If neither of us gets an acceptable date, we'll go together. **

Seriously?!

**Unless you'd rather go alone…I could care less about going. **

No! I think…I think that'd be a good idea.

Monday

**That. Was. The. Most. Embarrassing. Thing. Ever. **

You're in shock…

**How can you not be fazed by this?!**

I'm part of the martial arts team and I'm in the popular crowd. I'm used to people staring at me.

**Hel-lo! There was a huge banner in the cafeteria that says 'Raven and Richard 4evah!' This is the end of the world!**

Whoa…calm down.

**I AM CALM!**

Of course you are…

It's not that big a deal. Someone must have heard that we're 'going to the dance together'. It'll blow over soon.

**No it won't! This is the worst thing since the invention of cheese in a can!**

I LIKE cheese in a can.

Besides…would it really be that embarrassing to date me?

…**.**

Come on, Raven. You have to admit that it could possibly be as bad as you're making it seem.

…would it really be that bad?

Please say something!

**No…it wouldn't. **

Tuesday

Raven?

**What?**

Would you like to see Transporter 3 with me tonight?

**On a school night?**

Well, we don't have to watch it tonight! We could wait until the weekend! Or, you know, not at all. That's cool too.

**I'd like to go. But I'm paying this time. **

I can't argue with that, can I?

**Not really.**

Alright. I'll see you in front of the school at 4.

Wednesday

**How long have we been doing these stupid notes?**

Ehh…a few months? Why?

**So we've been on speaking terms for a few months….and you still haven't apologized. **

Is this about last night?

**You kissed me!**

Yeah…isn't that the usual behavior for the end of a date?

**Who said it was a date?**

**I never got the memo!**

Well…sorry. Next time I'll spell it out.

**Next time?**

….Well, I was sorta hoping there might be a next time. I had fun.

**Richard, this is really strange. **

Why? We've been friends for over 10 years.

**8. **

Umm…no. 10. We met when we were 6, and now we're 16. You're not secretly 14, are you?

**No, stupid. But you're forgetting the fact that I wouldn't exactly qualify you as a friend, the past 2 years. Something you haven't even apologized for yet. **

Yes I did! There was a long note, with many 'I'm sorry's' in it.

Oh. Wait. No. You never did get it.

**No. No I didn't.**

Wait a minute…maybe I still have the note. Hang on.

…**Do you keep all the notes?**

No! Only the ones I like.

…**freak. **

Hey! Be nice or I won't show you!

**Forgive me, wise man. Please, continue.**

Here.

**Took you long enough. **

I had to wade past all my old homework assignments AND not let Fargo catch me.

**There is such a thing as 'organization'. Heard of it?**

Just shut up and read the stupid note.

I'll be here…waiting.

**Richard? **

Yeah?

**Who the hell were you writing with?**

Oh…right. Ehh….Terra Markov.

**She is the world's biggest gossiper. No wonder the story was all over the school!**

…I never did tell you the real reason the news spread, did I?

**I am appalled, I thought that you SWORE it was because the school was psychic.**

**You are so busted. **

Later on Wednesday

**Richard?**

What?

**I forgive you.**

Thursday

Hey Raven? It's Thursday.

**Yes it is. A+.**

Well, I was just wondering….

**What?**

D-O Y-O-U W-A-N-T T-O G-O T-O T-H-E D-A-N-C-E W-I-T-H M-E?

…**.what the hell?**

I promised that the next time I ask you on a date, I'd spell it out for you.

**I made other plans…**

What?!

**Just kidding. **

Meanie.

So do you?

**Is this a real date? Hand holding and all that mushy stuff?**

Only if you want it too….

**The dance is lame…**

We could always go somewhere else! Like out to pizza or something…?

**But I guess going with you could make it a bit less lame. **

Are you saying…?

**I'll see you at the dance. Pick me up at 7. **

**Now it really is time to stop these stupid notes. My B average has dropped to a C. **

I'll see you after class then.

**:)**

* * *

A/N: Was that to weird? I liked writing it, but maybe it's really weird. Raven and Robin are probably OOC, but hopefully they're bearable. Sorry for the length of it!

Drop a review if you like.

Happy Holidays!

~Super Reader


End file.
